


Sick Day

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Amanita hates being sick.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Doente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323917) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Alfer asked for "sick day" for nomanita.

Amanita stared at the ear thermometer in Nomi’s hand as if she could will the reading down by a couple degrees. Well, maybe not by willpower alone, but if she could get get hands on the damn thing, then hacking it should be simple enough. Of course, it would be of no use now that Nomi had already read the number on the screen.

“I don’t know how much we can trust this thing, there must be a reason for them to use mercury at hospitals,” Amanita said. It was worth the shot.

Nomi raise an eyebrow. “I haven’t even told you what it says.”

“I can tell by your face it won’t be good news.”

“You _are_ a bit hot…”

“Hey! I take offense at that. Only a bit?” she asked with mock-outrage.

Nomi laughed. “You’re not getting away that easily. It says 100.8, not high enough to be concerning, but I think you should take some cold medicine.”

“That’s ridiculous, I don’t have a cold.” As if on queue, she sneezed. “This doesn’t prove anything.”

“No, but the fact you won’t stop coughing and sneezing, along with your fever, does.”

“Maybe the thermometer wasn’t calibrated right. We can’t be sure.”

“How come you’ll always take such good care of me when I’m sick, but won’t ever admit when you’re the one who is sick?”

“Doctors make the worst patients?” she asked tentatively.

“Then it’s a good thing you aren’t a doctor, because you’re staying in bed today.”

“No!” she said dramatically. “Can’t I stay in bed tomorrow? Or someday next week? Or, better yet, never?”

“Think of it this way, if you take your medicine and rest today, you’ll probably be fine by tomorrow, but if you keep trying to ignore it you’ll only get worse.”

“But we were supposed to go hiking today!” Amanita pouted, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

Nomi couldn’t help a fond smile. “We can do that once you’re feeling better. What kind of _fiancée_ would I be if I dragged you along with me only to have you pass out somewhere in the middle of the woods?” Nomi asked, the emphasis almost unintentional as she savored the word. She would never get tired of saying it, although she could barely wait to change it to wife.

Amanita smiled for the first time since realizing she was sick. “The kind that would release me from this house arrest?” she tried one last time.

“How about the kind that would make you company, bring you snacks, and make sure that you’ll take good care of yourself?”

Amanita pretended to think about it. “As long as you’re trapped in this bed right here with me, then you have a deal.”

Nomi kissed her on the top of the head. “I’ll go grab your medicine, don’t even think about getting up.”

Amanita settled herself better in bed, comfortable in the knowledge that she was safe in Nomi’s hands.


End file.
